Normalcy
by Setsu23
Summary: La vie De Grimmjow et d'Ichigo est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Après tout, y a rien de mal a ce que deux meilleurs amis soient super proche, N'est ce pas? Ben voyons... traduction du OneShot du même nom écrit par M155 C0nfu510n. UA yaoi GrimmxIchi


Bonjour-soir, il y a quelques jours je cherchais dans mes favoris une fic à lire pour me détendre, et je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait énormément de très bonne fic en anglais qui méritaient vraiment, selon moi, d'être rendues accessible à plus de monde, notamment ce « petit » one-shot. C'est une histoire écrite par M155 C0nfu510n qui était à peu près autant emballée que moi à l'idée que sa fic soit traduite et m'a autorisé à publier son histoire en français. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi et surtout, si vous avez quelques secondes, envoyez un petit commentaire avec vos impressions, M155 C0nfu510n serait très heureuse de savoir comment est perçu sa fic.

Bonne lecture.

Normalcy

Grimmjow fixait l'objectif de sa caméra, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur sa droite, là où se tenait habituellement son ami qui était aujourd'hui absent. « Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai été abandonné… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, qui tirait maintenant une tête de six pieds de long, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il jouait du bout du doigt avec un stylo qui trainait sur le bureau, essayant désespérément de trouver ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de cette vidéo alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre inspiration.

« - Ichigo a décidé qu'il devait rentrer chez lui pour une fois et m'a laissé tomber… Et maintenant j'ai complètement oublié de quoi je voulais vous parler dans cette vidéo. Je crois que s'était sur les tatouages mal fait… Probablement des dizaines de bites mal dessinées… Le stylo roula trop loin et Grimmjow hocha les épaules et reprit : Peu importe, je vais quand même faire quelque chose.

Et si on parlait un peu des cours, il y a toujours des choses à dire sur cette merde. Grimmjow rechercha dans une pile de feuilles un devoir en particulier et le montra à la caméra. Cette mega-bouse c'est un devoir qu'on m'a donné à faire vendredi dernier. Ça parait plutôt normal non ? »

Grimmjow tourna calmement la feuille pour montrer le verso de la page d'introduction ainsi que la première page du devoir en question qui était couverte de petites écritures. Il continua à faire défiler les feuilles jusqu'à la dernière page puis reposa le dossier sur le bureau et redirigea son regard impassible vers la caméra.

« - J'ai dû lire toute cette saloperie en plus de tout ce que je dois déjà lire dans les autres matières. Nan mais sans déconner, c'est quoi le délire ? Il tendit la main vers le paquet de feuille et en retira une simple feuille sur laquelle il avait dû répondre aux questions et qui était jointe au dossier. Et tout ça pour ça. Quatre. Putain. De. Questions. Et c'était même pas difficile! Mais j'ai quand même dû lire toute cette dobe en entier! »

Grimmjow soupira, sa colère s'envolant aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, sa vie était tellement ennuyeuse sans son meilleur ami pour l'aider à faire ses vidéos. « Bon assez parler de ça, la prof est cinglée, basta. »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et lança un regard un peu perdu en direction de la caméra. « Franchement j'ai même plus envie de pousser mon coup de gueule maintenant… Je ferais une autre vidéo quand je me sentirai plus dans le truc. Pour l'instant, Pantera est ' _out'_. »

Il leva la main en signe de paix avant d'éteindre la caméra et de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant de plus belle. Il était parfaitement sérieux quand il disait qu'Ichigo l'avait abandonné. L'orangé s'était sentit coupable de passer plus de temps avec son colocataire aux cheveux bleu plutôt que sa famille et avait voulu corriger ça.

« - Mais nous aussi on est un peu une famille… » Bougonna Grimmjow, s'affaissant plus encore sur sa chaise de bureau. Les yeux bleus parcouraient la chambre qui lui semblait bien vide. Grimmjow dû retenir un nouveau soupir morose en s'attardant sur le lit vide d'Ichigo. D'accord ce n'était que pour le week-end et beaucoup d'étudiants rentraient chez eux pour se détendre un peu avant de commencer une nouvelle semaine de cours, mais Ichigo n'était rentré chez lui qu'une ou deux fois de toute l'année.

Grimmjow finit par reporter son attention sur sa _trèèès_ courte vidéo et fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il devait vraiment la poster. Pensant à ses plus de six millions d'abonnés, il se dit qu'ils aimeraient peut être ça après tout, surtout qu'il n'avait rien posté de toute la semaine. Distraitement, il entreprit d'importer sa vidéo sur YouTube, laissant en même temps ses pensées dériver à nouveau vers celui qui était son coloc depuis plus de trois ans.

Il se rappelait encore leurs débuts, c'était à peine s'il pouvait supporter le rouquin et son air constamment renfrogné. Et c'était sans parler du fait qu'il avait choisi les _nobles_ études de médecine. Grimmjow ne put retenir un petit ricanement en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le premier jour, tous deux absolument certain que l'année à venir allait être la pire de leur vie.

Et puis un jour, le rouquin avait débarqué dans la chambre alors que Grimmjow était en train de filmer une nouvelle vidéo. A l'époque, ses vidéos consistaient principalement à se filmer en train de beugler des insanités en direction de la caméra pendant qu'il jouait à des jeux-vidéo. Il venait tout juste de mettre la main sur la dernière version d'un jeu de guerre quelconque et était en plein milieu d'une mission de reconnaissance quand son coloc avait pointé son horripilante tête orange dans son champ de vision.

Juste à cet instant, une détonation avait retentie dans son casque, lui signifiant sa mort subite. Il avait jeté un regard foudroyant à son coloc, avant que le roux, hyper-excité, ne se mette à le bombarder d'informations qu'un étudiant en médecine n'aurait jamais dû connaitre. Ecartant sa colère et prêtant enfin attention aux informations mitraillées par Ichigo, Grimmjow se retrouva à sourire en prenant conscience des connaissances qu'il avait sur le jeu. Et puis merde, tant pis s'il avait interrompu sa vidéo, c'était trop difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui connaisse l'histoire derrière ce jeu.

Cette découverte avait fait naitre une forte amitié entre les deux. C'était au point où il n'était pas rare de les voir fourrés ensemble en dehors des classes ou même révisant ensemble. Après avoir vu les réactions qu'avait suscité la vidéo qu'Ichigo avait interrompu, Grimmjow avait lancé l'idée qu'ils fassent des vidéos ensemble et Ichigo avait été très emballé à l'idée d'être impliqué dans quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les cours.

Grimmjow n'avait réalisé à quel point il se reposait sur Ichigo pour remplir ses journées de divertissements qu'après que celui-ci soit parti.

Une petite sonnerie retentit, confirmant le téléchargement de la vidéo sur le site et sortant Grimmjow de ses pensées. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et poussa sur le bureau pour s'en écarter. Il avait environ une heure avant que son téléphone ne commence à sonner à tort et à travers, prit d'assaut par les notifications des abonnés. Il se leva mollement de sa chaise et avança jusqu'à son lit, se laissant tomber sur le matelas et fermant les yeux.

« - Je suis là ! » Ichigo sourit depuis la porte de la chambre, son sac à dos pesait sur ses épaules, plein de livres, et ses bras étaient fatigués de porter le bac débordant de linge -heureusement- propre.

Il plissa les yeux, surprit de ne pas être accueilli par une quelconque remarque venant de con colocataire aux cheveux bleus. Il haussa un sourcil en faisant le tour de la pièce, inhabituellement calme, d'un regard. « Grimmjow ? » Il entra doucement dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit, jusque-là caché par la porte, et trouva le bleuté endormi sur ses couvertures.

Il secoua la tête, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres, et ferma silencieusement la porte avant de rejoindre son coin de la chambre et d'y ranger ses affaires. Il œuvra en silence, habitué qu'il était à le faire après des années à avoir cours tôt le matin alors que son coloc avait plutôt cours l'après-midi. Il termina rapidement et se laissa paresseusement sur son lit toujours défait, lâchant un soupir en s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures.

Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il faisait toujours aussi froid dans les chambres. Il s'enfonça plus encore dans ses couvertures, essayant d'éloigner ces pensées négatives et retenant un rire en entendant Grimmjow lâcher un ronflement sonore. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps le bleuté dormait. C'était assez ennuyeux de juste regarder quelqu'un dormir.

… O-k… dit comme ça, ça faisait bien plus pervers que ce qu'il avait en tête…

« - _Grimmjow-_ » Il regarda son ami rouler sur le côté, serrant son oreiller contre lui et son visage maintenant bien visible. Ichigo ricana envoyant la bouille familière et l'appela à nouveau. « _Grimm—Regarde qui vient d'arriver-_

\- Mmmm 'a ferme Ichi… 'suis fatigué… Ichigo patienta quelques secondes, le temps que Grimmjow réalise ce qu'il venait de dire. Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement et le jeune homme se leva d'un bond. T'es rentré !

\- Oui ! Je viens juste d'arriv—ouf ! »

Ichigo grogna alors qu'il se retrouvait soudainement écrasé sous plus de quatre-vingt-dix kilo de muscles. Ichigo entendit son lit émettre un bruit qui, il en était sûr, devait indiquer qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Pressé contre son ami, tout l'air semblait avoir disparu de ses poumons, et si devoir rembourser un lit de dortoir ne paraissait pas tellement gênant à cet instant, respirer venait d'être propulsé tout en haut de la longue liste de ses problèmes.

« - Putain mec, je me faisait trop chier ! Et j'te parle même pas de la vidéo que j'ai faite… Tu peux plus jamais partir si tu m'emmène pas avec toi ! » Ichigo ne savait pas trop quelles conclusions tirer de ce que Grimmjow marmonnait contre son torse et lui caressa nerveusement le crâne, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« - Celle sur les tatouages de bites ratés ? Pourtant on a bossé dessus pendant un moment, ça aurait dû aller sans problème. Ichigo fronça les sourcils alors que Grimmjow, qui avait maintenant le menton posé sur le torse du roux, détournait de le regard en direction des armoires, poussées dans un coin pour faire plus de place dans la petite chambre d'étudient.

\- Ben c'est que… j'ai pas réussi à la faire… Ichigo tiqua en entendant la réponse vague, se préparant à donner une tape sur la tête de son ami quand ce dernier enfouit à nouveau son visage contre le torse du roux. C'est juste, je le sentais pas sans toi avec moi. Ca fait des années qu'on fait des vidéos, t'en es une part importante et c'était trop bizarre sans toi…

\- Mais t'as posté quoi alors ? » Ichigo avait déjà sorti son téléphone de sa poche, ouvrant rapidement une page YouTube. La première vidéo à s'afficher était la toute dernière postée par Grimmjow, et la miniature qui l'accompagnait ne faisait rien pour calmer ses nerfs.

Ichigo lança la vidéo, haussant un sourcil quand l'image du bleu faisant la gueule s'afficha sur l'écran. « _Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai été abandonné…_ »

« - Grimm-. Ichigo ne savait plus s'il devait rire devant l'air pitoyable que dégageait Grimmjow dans sa vidéo, ou s'il devait se sentir coupable de l'avoir laissé seul tout le week-end _'même si c'était juste pour deux jours…_ '

\- Je sais… C'est pour ça que t'as pu le droit de me laisser tout seul, plus jamais. Tu dois m'emmener avec toi partout à partir de maintenant et pour toujours. Ichigo coupa la vidéo quand il en eu assez de voir son ami, habituellement dur et fort en gueule, bouder et se comporter comme un gamin. Ichigo se laissa aller contre son oreiller et posa ses bras sur le dos de Grimmjow.

\- T'as un gros problème Bleu…

\- C'est toi qu'a commencé…

\- Et toi tu- »

Ichigo fut coupé par une série de sonneries provenant du lit de Grimmjow. Le bleuté releva la tête et regarda en direction de son oreiller avec appréhension. Ichigo aussi savait très bien ce que signifiaient ces bips à répétition et espérait vraiment que les fans de Grimmjow n'en feraient pas voir de toutes les couleurs à son ami pour son moment de faiblesse. Jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, Ichigo ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant l'air pincé de Grimmjow.

« - Bon, autant en finir rapidement… » Grimmjow soupira lourdement avant de presser son visage contre le torse d'Ichigo et de marmonner de façon incompréhensible. Il se dégagea doucement du corps de son ami et se dirigea vers son lit et attrapa son téléphone sous l'oreiller, les sonneries continuant de retentir toutes les deux secondes.

« - Mais pourquoi j'ai posté ça moi… Ichigo se contenta de s'installer plus confortablement, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés et le regard braqué sur son ami qui commençait à grimacer.

\- C'est à ce point-là ? »

Grimmjow secoua la tête et revint vers le lit d'Ichigo, s'asseyant lourdement sur le bord et montrant l'écran de son téléphone à son ami. Alors même qu'Ichigo lisait les commentaires, d'autres continuaient d'arriver. Un éclat de rire lui échappa quand il passa sur un commentaire promettant au bleu le plus long câlin de tous les temps pour lui faire oublier le vide que l'absence d'Ichigo avait laissée dans son cœur.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que tes fans sont géniaux ? Grimmjow sourit à son tour et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant de s'installer à nouveau sur le torse d'Ichigo.

\- Nos fans, Ichi. Nos six millions de geeks et de tarés qui adorent nous adorer… » Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça intérieurement en repensant à la fois où ils avaient été à une petite convention dans la ville voisine et où ils avaient été assaillis par des gamins affublé de cosplay tous plus réussi les uns que les autres. Il y avait même eu un couple qui était venu habiller comme Grimmjow et lui et qui n'arrêtait pas de s'engueuler avant d'éclater de rire.

« - En parlant de nos fans, tu crois pas que ce serait sympa de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent ? Il y en a qui attendaient _vraiment_ avec impatience de voir une vidéo sur des tatouages ratés de pénis. » Ichigo secoua la tête en voyant l'air réjoui qui s'afficha sur le visage de Grimmjow. Son ami sauta presque du lit et l'entraina avec lui. Ichigo se serait même cassé la figure si Grimmjow ne l'avait pas habilement rattrapé, le portant jusqu'à leurs bureaux collés et l'installant sur la chaise de droite.

« - Oui ! Une vraie vidéo pour me rattraper de la vidéo de merde ! »

En un rien de temps, Grimmjow avait tout mis en place pendant qu'Ichigo allumait les lumières posées de chaque côté de l'écran. Ils feraient avec, ayant tous les deux trop la flemme d'aller rallumer le plafonnier. Le roux se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda son ami cliquer par-ci par-là sur son ordinateur, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Ichigo dû retenir un gloussement devant la scène, se demandant comment le plus gros chieur de tout le campus pouvait se transformer en gamin aussi souvent. Dans un sens, c'était assez attendrissant.

« - T'es prêt ? Ichigo acquiesça alors que Grimmjow lançait la caméra, leurs deux visages se reflétant sur l'écran.

\- Sal-

\- Laisse la place Bleu ! Ichigo posa sa main sur le visage de Grimmjow et le poussa hors du cadre, souriant en direction de la caméra alors que Grimmjow grognait des insanités contre sa main. Comme la plupart d'entre vous l'avez déjà vu, ce gros naze a posté une vidéo plutôt nulle sous prétexte de s'être sentit abandonné. Ichigo ignora la langue qui lui léchait maintenant la main, depuis le temps il s'était habitué à cette situation, faisant taire Grimmjow de la même manière chaque fois qu'il devenait trop saoulant. Donc je suis là pour rectifier un peu le tir et on va enfin vous donner les bites mal dessinées que vous attendiez tous ! »

Ichigo envoya un sourire à la caméra et retira sa main du visage de Grimmjow, dévoilant la langue de ce dernier qui pendait mollement entre ses lèvres. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel alors que Grimmjow, ayant enfin reprit contenance, appuyait sur une touche du clavier avec un air boudeur. Ichigo ricana en voyant la photo qui s'afficha en plein écran. C'était un papillon en forme de pénis avec d'autres pénis en guise d'ailes. Dans un sens, c'était une superbe création. « C'est un papillon-bite! Et le pire, c'est que le mec se l'ai fait tatouer sur le visage. Y a un gars avec un putain de papillon-bite tatoué sur la face! »

Ichigo soupira, amusé par l'explication simpliste donnée par Grimmjow, et écouta en silence Grimmjow qui continuait de descendre le pauvre type qui avait osé se faire tatouer une horreur pareille. Ca faisait tellement bizarre de voir la différence entre le Grimmjow quand il était là et le Grimmjow quand il était absent songea Ichigo. Juste trop bizarre.

Se reconcentrant quand Grimmjow changea d'image, Ichigo décida de partager lui aussi son avis. Ils continuèrent sur le même thème et virent passer une dizaine de photos de tatouages de pénis très mal fait –ou, au contraire, bien fait mais de très mauvais goût- avant de mettre fin à l'enregistrement.

« - Tu penses qu'ils seront plus satisfait avec celle-là ? Demanda le Bleu, ce à quoi Ichigo répondit avec un regard amusé.

\- Y a plutôt intérêt, j'étais littéralement à un petit plat fait maison de rester là-bas un soir de plus. » Ichigo était en train de se laissé aller à penser aux petits plats préparés par Yuzu quand il fut brusquement tiré hors de sa chaise et écrasé contre un torse solide. Il lâcha un soupir désabusé et enfonça son doigt entre les côtes de Grimmjow jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à relâcher un peu sa prise. « Tu dois vraiment travailler sur ta peur de l'abandon…

\- Ouai ouai je sais. Tu me le répète à chaque fois. »

Ichigo resta silencieux alors que Grimmjow mettait en ligne la nouvelle vidéo. Il regardait en fredonnant les vidéos qui s'alignaient sur le compte YouTube du Bleu. Etonnement, l'une des vidéos les plus populaires était celle dans laquelle il apparaissait pour la première fois, même si ça 'avait pas été intentionnel. Il sourit en voyant les douze millions de vues et en se remémorant à quel point leur entente avait pu être bancale lors de leurs premières vidéos. Certains commentaires laissés par les fans les plus fervents n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses.

Ichigo sursauta quand une nouvelle flopée de bip retentit dans la pièce, son regard se braquant sur le téléphone de Grimmjow « Et dire que je venais juste de remettre le volume normal… Je ferais peut être mieux de le remettre en silencieux…

\- Ouai, ce serait pas mal… »

Sans un mot, Grimmjow coupa le son de son téléphone et le posa sur le bureau, et posa son menton sur le haut du crâne d'Ichigo. Les yeux marron roulèrent dans leurs orbites et Ichigo chercha une position plus confortable sur la petite chaise de bureau, mais finit par laisser tomber devant l'inutilité de son action.

« - Bon, et si tu m'aidais pour ma dissert de littérature ? Ichigo ne put réprimer un rire à la demande de Grimmjow. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire et se dégagea un peu du corps de son ami.

\- Et t'en es où exactement ?

\- Et bien, il y a environ cent pourcent de chance qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre que mon nom et la date… »

Ichigo soupira, résigné, et ignora le sourire triomphant de Grimmjow qui ouvrait le dossier dont ils auraient besoin. Ça allait encore être une longue nuit.

« - Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Ichigo, pas vrai ? Le roux se détourna de son hamburger, laissant échapper un petit bruit interrogatif. Il passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure pour enlever la sauce qui avait coulée et lécha le ketchup sur son pouce sans faire attention, fixant plutôt Rukia d'un œil méfiant.

\- Mouai… Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Il avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques mois -plutôt quelques années- ses amis lui lançaient des regards suspects. Mais ça avait pris des proportions monumentales ces deux dernières semaines. Il n'avait jamais compris d'où leur venait c'est intérêt subite envers lui, et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi ils se fermaient comme des huitres à chaque fois qu'il parlait de retourner dans sa chambre.

Sa commençait à devenir franchement chiant.

« - C'est que… tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Grimmjow ces derniers temps, pas vrai ? » Ichigo acquiesça, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson et faisant signe à Rukia de continuer. La jeune femme replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en se mordillant la lèvre, faisant sourire Ichigo devant la scène si familière. « Ben, je sais pas trop, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

Ichigo la regarda surpris, analysant ce qu'elle venait de dire, se demandant pourquoi ce serait un problème qu'il passe du temps avec Grimmjow et se retenant difficilement de rire en voyant l'air pincé qu'affichait Rukia.

« - Tu es au courant qu'on regarde vos vidéos ? Ichigo lui sourit pour seule réponse, il savait très bien que ses amis étaient parmi les premiers à regarder leurs vidéos dès qu'elles étaient mises en ligne. Mais une chose l'interpella, ils avaient forcément vu Grimmjow faire son Calimero après qu'Ichigo soit partit pour le week-end…

\- Donc tu as vu la vidéo que Grimmjow a envoyée ? Je sais que c'était mauvais, mais on a fini par la faire la vidéo sur les tatouages pourri dès que je suis revenu. Ichigo mordit à pleine dent dans son hamburger en haussant les épaules, espérant vraiment que le délire de la vidéo sur les tatouages ferait un peu oublier la pitoyable prestation de Grimmjow juste avant.

\- Ben c'est justement ça… Grimmjow, il est vraiment très attaché à toi. Mais genre _vraiment très trèès_ attaché. Et On se demandait juste si… peut-être... lui et toi vous ne seriez pas… » Ichigo haussa un sourcil, essayant de compléter les blancs laissés par Rukia. Quelques secondes plus tard, il écarquilla les yeux, s'étouffant avec une frite. Il se donna un grand coup de poing dans la poitrine, délogeant la frite qui s'était bloquée dans gorge et prenant un grande bouffé d'air. Il prit une grande gorgé de son soda et laissa passer quelques secondes pour se remettre avant de rediriger son regard sur celui de son amie.

Rukia avait les yeux écarquillés, les mains lâchent autour de son hamburger, un cornichon glissant d'entre le pain et le steak. « Non non non non non _non_ ! Mais d'où ça vous est venu une idée pareille ?! »

Ichigo était complètement perdu, comment ses amis –amis qu'il connaissait depuis la semaine d'orientation en première année- avaient pu se mettre une idée aussi monumentale dans la tête ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire, Grimmjow et lui pour qu'ils en arrivent à une telle conclusion? Et soudainement, Ichigo se rappela toutes ces vidéos où il avait sauté sur les genoux de Grimmjow, soit pour le distraire pendant qu'il jouait soit parce qu'il avait eu la trouille à un passage un peu flippant et que Grimmjow était la source de protection la plus proche…

Mais bon, c'est pas parce qu'un gars s'assoit sur les genoux d'un autre pendant qu'ils jouent à des jeux-vidéo qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, pas vrai ? Ichigo sentit son raisonnement s'effondrer petit à petit en repensant à la scène qui avait eu lieux hier après-midi quand Grimmjow s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et l'avait recouvert comme s'il avait été un énorme ours en peluche. Mais c'était un truc normal entre des garçons ? Non ?

« - Euh mais… Vous… Comment vous pouvez ne pas être…. ? Rukia avait abandonné son sandwich sur le plateau qu'elle avait poussé sur le côté et posé ses coudes à la place, se penchant légèrement en avant. Son regard dur dévisageait Ichigo. « Ichigo, j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois que j'ai regardé chacune de vos vidéos. Vous avez un comportement qui laisse franchement penser qu'il se passe des choses quand la caméra est coupée. »

L'insinuation fit rougir Ichigo qui se recroquevilla un peu, se tordant les mains sur ses genoux.

Mais ils ne faisaient rien derrière la caméra! A part les siestes amicale dans le même lit, mais ça s'était un passe-temps parfaitement _normal_ après avoir fait une vidéo! Et bon, peut-être que _parfois_ ils restaient juste allongés tous les deux à parler de trucs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les cours, les amis ou avec quoi que ce soit d'important, c'était juste eux deux dans le noir avec _Pandora_ en bruit de fond, mais ça ne voulait rien dire…

« - Il ne se passe rien ' _quand la caméra est éteinte'_ comme tu dis. Ichigo imita des guillemets avec ses doigts en citant son amie, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors que Rukia soufflait de frustration.

\- Tu mens. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que tout le monde sait que vous sortez presque ensemble _SAUF_ vous! » Ichigo rougit encore plus en entendant ces mots, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, troublé.

Ils ne se comportaient pas comme un couple, c'était juste bizarre de penser ça. Ils étaient amis c'est tout, de très bons amis qui était peut être inhabituellement proches et qui, _peut-être_ , passait parfois un peu trop de temps ensemble.

« - Franchement, est ce que tu as lu certains des commentaires postés sur vos vidéos? Devant le regard perdu d'Ichigo, Rukia ricana et reprit : Ichigo, la moitié des commentaires consistent plus ou moins à vous supplier de vous rouler une pelle devant la caméra. Et l'autre moitié ce sont des questions sur votre vie sexuelle et sur l'effet que ça fait de trouver son âme sœur à la fac, et il y a aussi les quelques personnes qui disent que les fans ne devraient pas chercher à s'introduire dans votre vie privée… »

Ichigo était bouche bée depuis le passage sur le 'roulage de pelle' avec Grimmjow –de toutes les personnes possibles- qui avait été suggéré. Bon, c'est pas comme si Ichigo n'y avait pas déjà pensé lui aussi, mais ce n'était absolument pas le sujet ici! Après tout c'était normal pour quelqu'un de vouloir embrasser son meilleur ami, non ? Non ?

« - Honnêtement, je ne regarde pas vos vidéos pour voir à quel jeu vous allez jouer ou je ne sais quoi, je regarde ces vidéos pour voir si vous allez enfin craquer, vous sauter dessus et nous offrir un spectacle mega-chaud.

\- Rukia! Ichigo, les joues maintenant cramoisies, plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son amie pour la faire taire et fut incapable de ne pas repenser à une scène très similaire qui s'était déroulée la veille. Sauf que contrairement à Grimmjow, elle attendit simplement qu'il retire sa main sans la lécher.

\- Ca y est, t'as finis de te comporter en vierge effarouchée? Ichigo grogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude défensive, un air boudeur étalé sur son visage. Excusez le de ne pas vouloir entendre des remarques aussi crues, et peu importe si la moitié des mots prononcés par Grimmjow étaient bien plus vulgaires que ça. Et le voilà qui pensait encore à Grimmjow… Génial.

\- Bon, maintenant que je t'ai montré la voie de la vérité, est ce que tu pourrais envisager de faire quelque chose à propos vos séances de dragues intensives? Rukia haussa un sourcil en mâchonnant une frite laissée à l'abandon par Ichigo. Et si jamais vous vous décidez pour la partie de jambes en l'air ou même juste pour le mega-roulage-de-pelle-du-siècle-qui-fait-sauter-les-neurones, est ce que ce serait vraiment trop demandé que vous fassiez une vidéo après ? De préférence encore nus, mais à moitié à poil ça passe aussi. »

Ichigo était une nouvelle fois sans voix, son visage secoué par un tic nerveux, il reporta lentement son attention sur sa nourriture. Mais même en mordant hargneusement dans son burger et en buvant bruyamment son soda, il ne pouvait ignorer le sourire triomphant que lui lançait Rukia, et encore moins l'étincelle entendu dans son regard.

Il était baisé et, si elle avait son mot à dire, assez littéralement…

Après sa conversation avec Rukia, les choses devinrent plus tendues.

Ça avait commencé avec Ichigo prenant conscience de petites choses dans son quotidien avec Grimmjow dans le dortoir. Par exemple, il prenait toujours le temps de prévenir son colocataire quand il partait en cours et Grimmjow se réveillait et lui souhaitait, encore à moitié endormi, une bonne journée alors que ses cours à lui ne commençaient que trois à quatre heures plus tard. Ou encore, chaque jour, quand il rentrait dans la chambre, il trouvait une boisson énergisante laissée par Grimmjow sur son bureau à côté d'une note écrite à la va-vite lui indiquant où ils devaient se retrouver pour manger ou d'autres choses du genre.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils se touchaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la première occasion. Ichigo n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux nombreux contacts physiques que Grimmjow et lui pouvaient avoir l'un envers l'autre, enfin, jusque maintenant. Les plus petites choses devenaient sources de contacts entre eux. Parfois un simple effleurement des mains quand ils marchaient _juste un peu_ trop près l'un de l'autre dans la rue, parfois c'était un petit coup dans l'épaule pour attirer l'attention. Mais parfois c'était vraiment plus… _intime_. Comme toutes ces nuits où, quand ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvaient le sommeil, l'un des deux –ça dépendait des jours, mais Ichigo pensait être celui qui le faisait le plus- rejoindrait l'autre dans son lit et ils resteraient là, en silence, jusqu'à s'endormir.

Et Grimmjow avait vraiment un problème avec le fait de prendre Ichigo dans ses bras à tout bout de champ. Peu importait où ils se trouvaient –dans leur chambre, au restaurant, sur un banc dans le parc pendant ces moments où ils avaient besoin de se retrouver à l'extérieur- dès que l'envie l'en prenait, Grimmjow prenait son ami dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui le plus fort possible. Selon lui, ça arrivait le plus souvent quand ils allaient manger et que Grimmjow essayait de piquer dans son assiette, et pour finir c'est Ichigo qui lui donnait sa nourriture avec un sourire doux.

C'est en prenant conscience de tout ça, et du fait qu'il aurait aimé savoir si ce serait vraiment terrible d'être en couple avec le bleuté, qu'Ichigo avait voulu prendre un peu ses distances. Et il avait lamentablement échoué, bien évidemment.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas remarqué à quel point Grimmjow s'était ancré dans sa vie, sa présence constante était devenue aussi évidente et naturelle qu'une révolution de la Terre autour du Soleil. Pour finir, essayer d'éviter le Bleu, même pour une période très courte, c'était aussi ridicule que d'arracher sa couverture à un enfant.

Ichigo soupira en s'étalant sur son lit, le nez plongé dans les draps, se demandant comment ses pensées avaient pu se transformer en un tel bordel en seulement deux jours. C'était entièrement la faute de Rukia bien sûr. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé en paix avec son ignorance… Pivotant sur le dos quand le besoin de respirer se fit remarquer, Ichigo fusilla du regard les étoiles phosphorescentes que Grimmjow avait insisté pour installer, c'était selon lui un incontournable des colocs étudiantes.

Néanmoins, son regard s'adouci très rapidement, remplacé par un sourire nostalgique en se remémorant l'excitation de Grimmjow le jour où il avait débarqué avec des paquets pleins d'étoiles multicolores dans les mains. Ichigo sursauta quand son téléphone vibra, il l'extirpa de sa poche et le maintint fermement au-dessus de son visage –ça aurait été vraiment trop con de finir avec un œil au bord noir parce qu'il avait lâché son téléphone en essayant de lire un sms-

' _Ca te dit des pâtes c'soir ?'_ Ichigo sourit et se passa inconsciemment une main sur le ventre avant de la rediriger vers son téléphone pour répondre.

' _Ok. C'toi qui paye ?'_ Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse.

' _Evidemment—sors les assiettes en cartons propres, ce soir on mange comme des rois! :D '_ Ichigo rigola, amusé par l'engouement de Grimmjow pour la soirée à venir. Il lui envoya une brève réponse et brancha son téléphone au chargeur. Se mettant sur le côté, Ichigo fixa le côté de la chambre qui appartenait à Grimmjow, perdu dans ses pensées.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, acheter à manger pour deux, c'était plutôt un truc de couple non? Et à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient à manger hors du campus, Grimmjow payaient pour eux deux… Comme pour un rendez-vous…

Ichigo grogna et pivota jusqu'à faire face au mur, ce qui ne l'aida absolument pas vu qu'il y avait collé plein de photos qu'il avait faites au fil des années. Il y avait bien quelques photos de s sa familles ou de ses amis, mais la plupart les représentaient, lui et Grimmjow, ensemble.

Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir, priant pour que le sommeil l'emporte loin de cette situation qui prenait un tour de plus en plus réel. Et si jamais ses rêves étaient dominés par les souvenir des meilleurs moments de sa vie passés avec Grimmjow, ce serait tout aussi bien.

Grimmjow était heureux, enfin, aussi heureux qu'un étudiant endetté jusqu'au cou puisse l'être.

La raison de ce bonheur était actuellement enfermée dans leur dortoir, étudiant probablement pour un examen quelconque qu'il réussirait sans le moindre problème. Il n'essaya même pas de réprimer le sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage alors qu'il tenait tant bien que mal le sachet plein de plats italien d'une main, l'autre essayant d'attraper ses clés dans sa poche. Il enfonça la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte qu'il poussa pour entrer dans la pièce, sombre.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus et regarda en direction du lit d'Ichigo où il trouva le rouquin endormi sur sa couverture. Il ferma la porte en silence et alla déposer son sac sur le sol et les plats encore chaud sur son lit. Il s'approcha ensuite du lit d'Ichigo, reposant son menton sur ses bras croisé sur le matelas.

Le visage d'Ichigo était complétement détendu dans son sommeil, sa respiration calme passait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux semblaient bouger dans tous les sens sous ses paupières. Grimmjow pencha la tête alors qu'il admirait –et pas pour la première fois- le visage de son colocataire.

Ichigo était – _est_ \- vraiment très bel homme et Grimmjow était complètement sous le charme de son apparence exotique. Ajouter à cela un tempérament toujours en ébullition et un amour démesuré pour tout ce qui était un peu _geek_ , et voilà Grimmjow pratiquement prêt à le retrouver devant l'autel… Ecartant cette pensé, Grimmjow reporta son attention sur la tentative –futile, s'il faut le préciser- d'Ichigo de l'éviter pendant ces deux derniers jours.

Grimmjow sourit, -il devait être vraiment irrésistible pour que son ami ne tienne pas deux jours- et tendit la main pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Ichigo. C'était quelque chose de plutôt habituel entre eux, surtout quand Ichi était stressé pour ses examens et qu'il se glissait dans le lit de Grimmjow au milieu de la nuit (*hé hé*), ça le calmait d'un coup. Grimmjow fit courire ses doigts jusqu'à la base du crâne d'Ichigo où il appuya d'avantage, appréciant le murmure satisfait qui échappa à son ami, toujours endormi.

« - Mm Grimm ? » Le sourire du bleuté s'adoucit en voyant les yeux d'Ichigo papillonner puis s'ouvrir, l'orangé bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Le sourire de Grimmjow prit une tournure plus malicieuse en voyant Ichigo écarquiller les yeux et rougir, s'enfonçant dans son oreiller, alors qu'il continuait à lui caresser la nuque. « T'es rentré depuis quand ?

\- Environ dix minutes. J'ai à manger si t'as faim. Les yeux d'Ichigo commencèrent à se refermer et une moue boudeuse prit place sur son visage à l'idée que l'autre puisse ne pas manger le plat qu'il lui avait si gracieusement offert. Allez hop, debout maintenant, mange quelque chose.

\- Mouai… Se détournant du l'homme à peine réveillé, Grimmjow retourna vers son lit et attrapa le sac avec leur repas. Il le posa au milieu des bureaux et en sortit deux boites noires identiques.

\- Y a du poulet alfredo ou alors y a marinara. Grimmjow se tourna et trouva Ichigo debout juste derrière lui, une main devant sa bouche alors qu'il baillait encore.

\- Va pour l'alfredo. Grimmjow hocha la tête, il savait depuis le départ qu'Ichigo prendrait celui-ci, et s'assit devant sa boite de nouilles pleines de sauce. Il sortit des fourchettes en plastique du sac et en tendit une à Ichigo qui le remercia et commença à manger.

Grimmjow le regarda manger en silence, laissant juste échapper un petit en voyant les marques laissées par la sieste d'Ichigo sur son visage. Quand Ichigo leva sur lui un regard interrogateur il lui envoya un sourire innocent, lui faisant hausser lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur ses pâtes.

-Bon et sinon… Ichigo retourna son attention vers le bleuté, aspirant une nouille qui était resté pendue entre ses lèvres et faisant signe à Grimmjow de continuer. Tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu m'évitais ?

Grimmjow ne s'attendait pas à voir Ichigo s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Il se pencha immédiatement pour donner une grande claque dans le dos de son ami. Ichigo reprit difficilement sa respiration alors que sa gorge était enfin dégagée et jeta un regard plein de reproche au bleu qui lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

\- Je me demandais juste… Bon, t'es pas doué pour ça mais j'étais curieux tu vois? Grimmjow fixa Ichigo en silence quand celui-ci soupira et se leva et parti en direction de son lit. Ça lui fit un pincement au cœur qui fut rapidement remplacer par du soulagement quand Ichigo se mit à fouiller dans le frigo pour en tirer deux canettes de soda. LE rouquin se rassit sur sa chaise, tendit une cannette à Grimmjow et prit une longue gorgée de la sienne.

\- C'est entièrement la faute de Rukia. Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, ça c'était de la réponse nébuleuse… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à faire dans cette histoire? Après avoir repris une bouchée de pâtes, Ichigo continua: Elle a parlé d'un truc qui m'a fait pas mal réfléchir… Et je pense avoir atteint une conclusion. »

Grimmjow souffla entre ses dents, moqueur, en entendant la tournure de phrase utilisée par Ichigo, on sentait bien le gamin doué en français. Son attention fut attirée par Ichigo qui piquait sa fourchette dans ses pâtes pleines de sauces, les faisant tourner et les avalants. Le bleuté prit un air de défi et piqua un morceau de poulet et quelques pâtes dans l'assiette d'Ichigo. Appréciant la différence de goût avec son propre plat, il lécha la sauce qui s'était dé »posée sur ses lèvres avant de recommencer à picorer son plat.

« - Et de quoi elle t'a parlé pour te faire réfléchir à ce point ?

\- De nous. »

Ce fut autour de Grimmjow de s'étouffer avec ses pâtes, il avala difficilement celles qu'il avait dans la bouche et se tourna vers Ichigo, lui offrent toute son attention. « Comment ça 'de nous' ? »

Grimmjow était un peu irrité par l'attitude nonchalante d'Ichigo qui se contenta de hocher les épaules, mais il fut très rapidement calmé en voyant quelques rougeurs apparaitre sur les joues du roux. Il mit son repas de côté pour faire face à son ami, le regard attentif.

« - Elle a juste dit qu'on faisait des trucs que les simples amis ne font pas, et elle a parlé de nos vidéos aussi. » Grimmjow était un peu paumé, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas dans leur façon de se comporter l'un envers l'autre? C'est pas comme si c'était _mal_ de dormir dans le même lit de temps en temps ou de prendre Ichigo sur ses genoux quand il en avait envie. Bon, c'était peut-être pas tout à fait normal voir même un peu _inhabituel_ … « J'ai lu quelques commentaires postés sur nos vidéos ces dernières années, et je suis un peu dépassé par l'imagination de nos fans… »

Grimmjow ne pouvait pas nier, ayant lui-même vu quelques commentaires particulièrement bizarres. Il ne comprendrait jamais d'où venait cette obsession des gens vis-à-vis de leur vie sexuelle inexistante à Ichigo et lui. Ce n'était pas juste déplacé mais carrément flippant parfois.

Certaines personnes avaient même posté des liens vers des fanfictions les présentant, Ichigo et lui, comme les personnages principaux d'escapades sexuelles torrides qui ne seraient jamais réalité.

« -Est-ce qu'on se comporte vraiment comme un couple ? » Demanda Ichigo. Grimmjow avait déjà abordé le sujet plusieurs fois, avec lui-même mais aussi avec quelques-uns de ses plus proches amis, et la réponse étant toujours affirmative (la plus récurrente étant 'Nan tu crois ? bien joué Sherlock')

Se passant la main dans les cheveux, Grimmjow jeta un regard calculateur à Ichigo. « Eh bien, si tu veux une vraiment entrer dans le détail, selon mes amis -et à peu près tout le monde sur YouTube- alors on sort ensemble depuis qu'on est en première année. » Grimmjow ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part d'Ichigo, mais le rire étouffé qu'il reçut n'était définitivement pas sur la liste. « T'es pas en pétard ?

\- Pourquoi je le serai ? Grimmjow était un peu perdu devant le regard amusé d'Ichigo, le mettant sur le compte du comique de la situation. C'est pas comme si c'était complétement à côté de la plaque. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de passer cette étape ? »

Là, Grimmjow était complètement sur le cul et il avala de travers son soda alors que ses pensées galopaient à toute allure en les imaginant, Ichigo et lui, _ensemble_ ensemble. Il toussa douloureusement, la gorge irrité avant de lancer un regard interrogatif à son ami.

« - T'as vraiment pensé à sortir avec moi? L'idée n'était pas du tout repoussante, au contraire elle lui plaisait bien. Et puis ça ne changerait pas grand-chose à leur situation actuelle… Grimmjow s'était toujours demandé à quel point sa vie serait différente si il se mettait à sortir avec Ichigo dans les règles, et il la voyait très similaire à ce qu'elle était déjà, les baisers en plus, voir même, avec un peu de chance, quelques petites choses plus… chaudes.

\- Et pas toi peut être ? Lui répondit le rouquin avec un air de défi, faisant sourire Grimmjow qui était tout à fait prêt à rentrer dans le jeu. Il fit pivoter sa chaise et se pencha vers l'orangé.

\- Et alors, ça fait quoi si j'y ai pensé ?

\- Bah qu'est-ce que t'attend alors ?

Ça c'était une bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait au fait? Maintenant qu'il avait le consentement, le mec et les sentiments, c'est pas comme s'il y avait encore quelque chose pour le retenir. Grimmjow se secoua mentalement et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et la fit doucement glisser jusqu'à faire courir ses doigts sur la peau délicate de son cou quelques secondes avant de continuer son chemin et de saisir son visage. Un faible grognement appréciateur échappa à Ichigo alors que Grimmjow le faisait se rapprocher.

Il s'arrêta quand il n'y eut plus que quelques millimètres pour les séparer, son regard plongé dans les yeux noisette, cherchant l'assentiment d'Ichigo qui acquiesça et effaça toute distance entre eux. Leur baiser fût comme tout ce qui avait fait leur quotidien ces dernières années : simple et tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Les yeux de Grimmjow se fermèrent de plaisir, ses lèvres goûtant celles d'Ichigo qui lui répondaient de la même manière.

Ils se séparèrent un instant plus tard, leurs regards se croisant de nouveau dans un dialogue qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Grimmjow sourit, amusé, alors qu'Ichigo laissait un rire satisfait lui échapper avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le bleu à nouveau.

' _Ouaip, c'est parfaitement normal.'_ Pensa Grimmjow, souriant toujours alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Personne n'avait remarqué de différence dans le comportement des deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils échangent un baiser alors qu'ils enregistraient une vidéo, deux mois plus tard. Les réactions étaient arrivées plus vite que Grimmjow ou Ichigo n'aurait pu le prévoir et ils avaient dû éteindre le téléphone de Grimmjow, les bips annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau commentaire n'ayant pas le temps de se finir avant qu'un autre n'arrive. Ils avaient même dû s'enfermer à clé dans leur chambre pour échapper, non seulement à leurs amis, mais aussi à presque tous les gars vivant à cet étage.

La situation était… pour le moins étrange.

« - Ils sont toujours là ? Ichigo s'était réfugié sur son lit, la tête cachée sous son oreiller pour essayer de ne pas penser aux piaillements des étudiants dans le couloir.

\- Ouaip. Ichigo entendit à peine la réponse, la voix du bleu étant étouffée par l'oreiller. Il chercha en aveugle la main de l'autre, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il pouvait très bien imaginer le sourire de Grimmjow devant son geste et sourit lui-même en sentant le baiser déposé sur le dos de sa main.

Ils auraient peut-être mieux fait de garder leur relation secrète, mais c'était juste tellement _naturel_ pour eux d'agir comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, les embrassades en plus. Ichigo ne put retenir un petit soupir appréciateur en repensant à ces baisers auxquels il était devenu complètement accro, tout comme les caresses quotidiennes de Grimmjow.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant Grimmjow bouger à côté de lui, le lit s'affaissant de chaque côté de ses hanches alors qu'un poids s'installait sur son dos. Ecartant l'oreiller, Ichigo regarda par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard joueur de Grimmjow. Leurs mains se lâchèrent et Grimmjow commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les coins de peau exposés par le T-shirt d'Ichigo.

Ichigo se laissa complètement aller contre le matelas quand il sentit ces mains monter plus haut, emportant son T-shirt avec elles, et taquiner timidement sa peau. Ichigo se sentait enveloppé de chaleur alors qu'il se retournait sur le dos et Grimmjow, figé, fut attiré vers lui pour un baiser vorace.

Ichigo ne garda pas le contrôle du baiser très longtemps, Grimmjow se collant contre le corps de l'orangé et prenant la lèvre inférieur d'Ichigo entre ses dents, mordillant tendrement. Cela fit grogner Ichigo qui enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux bleus et força son amant à se coller encore plus contre lui. Les mains de Grimmjow n'étaient pas reste non plus et elles continuèrent à tracer leur chemin sur la peau d'Ichigo, explorant cette fois chaque recoins de son torse, appréciant les muscles et les abdos dessinés à la perfection, avant de se poser sur ses hanches.

Ichigo émit un soupir plaintif quand Grimmjow coupa brusquement leur baiser, le regard maintenant d'une profonde couleur chocolat, assombrit par le plaisir, plongé dans les orbes d'un bleu marine brillants d'excitation. « Si on continu comme ça je pourrais pas arrêter. »

Ichigo prit enfin confiance de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le bleuté et se demanda quand il avait bien pu trouver le temps de déboutonner sa chemise et son pantalon alors que ses mains étaient si délicieusement occupées à le caresser. Et en parlant de choses délicieuses, Ichigo laissa ses mains glisser le torse sculpté de Grimmjow qui lui était si familier. Ses mains descendirent petit à petit jusqu'à frôler le pantalon de Grimmjow. Le souffle saccadé de Grimmjow le stoppa, ses yeux rencontrant à nouveau ceux de Grimmjow, le questionnant silencieusement.

« - Tu es sûr ? » Pour seule réponse, Ichigo lui envoya un sourire mutin avant d'attraper les pans de la chemise de son amant à deux mains et de l'attirer brutalement contre lui pour un nouveau baiser exigent qui leur coupa le souffle.

Après ça, Grimmjow n'eut plus besoin d'aucune autre motivation.

« - Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai été abandonné… » Grimmjow ne vit pas l'oreiller qui fonça à toute vitesse vers lui et le percuta si fort qu'il faillit s'écraser contre la caméra. Il jeta un regard assassin à son petit copain par-dessus son épaule, surprit de le trouver en train de lui montrer un doigt vraiment pas très sympa. « C'est pas ma faute, c'est toi qui m'a pas écouté.

\- S'pèce d'enculé !

\- Nan, ça c'est toi bébé—» Grimmjow se retourna et envoya un clin d'œil à la caméra, coupant d'ores et déjà le son sur son téléphone.

Avec un peu de chance, Ichigo serait partant pour d'autres galipettes après ça…


End file.
